1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to air intake deflectors but more particularly to an apparatus that deflects incoming air towards two separate carburetors for specific brands of ATVs.
2. Background
ATVs still use carburetors and more particularly, the Yamaha Banshee has a poorly designed air filter which has two separate spaced apart holes leading to two separate carburetors. When air travels towards the carburetors, because of the flat space between each holes leading to the carburetors, there is the formation of turbulence which reduces the efficiency of the engine.
Surprisingly, the manufacturer of this ATV hasn""t focused much RandD efforts towards improving the air intake and thus the performance of its vehicle and there is no prior art that directly addresses this particular situation. Since there is already a large amount of such vehicles on the market and that they are still manufactured, there is a need for a device which improves air intake by reducing turbulence and consequently, improves engine performance.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a simple device that improves engine performance for a given type of twin carburetor ATV.
A second object is to provide a device which can be easily fitted into the existing air intake system of an engine by a user without requiring special skills.
A third object is to provide for the device to be factory installed or better still, molded right into the part into which it would normally be fitted, right at the manufacturing stage.
In order to do so, the invention is a specially fashioned piece of solid material which is affixed on an engine part which leads to the twin carburetors and at a location situated between two entry portholes.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of this invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment with reference to the accompanying drawings, wherein the preferred embodiment of the invention is shown and described, by way of examples. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as Illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.